Dark Skies
by Unholy Hierophant
Summary: A continuation The Dark Talon Story line by Iridan Stronghand, which was originally posted on Wizard 101 Central. This story begins after the dealing with the Dark Talon. Made with full permission by the original author. Follow the crew as more is found out about Liam's past, delve into Dragonspyre, and witness the emergence of a Great Enemy.


Chapter one- Phoenix Tears

Liam awoke covered in sweat, his heart hammering against his chest. He had _that_ dream again, the one that was also all too real. It had happened 6 months ago, in the final confrontation with the Dark Talon. Liam had always thought that was such a dumb name for that group. They were just a bunch of kids wreaking havoc. They weren't evil, at least, not to the level that Malistaire was. That was true until they were backed into a wall and then they became terrifying. Their leader was a bloodthirsty psychopath and they all eventually chose that path. Liam looked down at his pale chest, still angered by the scars snaking their way across his body. He had been stabbed 6 times and they still couldn't stop him from fighting, so Jeremy, that feckless piece of rancid shit, ordered one of the Pyromancers to immolate. The kid was so close to fizzling but ultimately he succeeded. The Pyro realized all too quickly that once you cast a spell it can''t be stopped. The pain was horrible and continued until the flames consumed his nerves. After he finally blacked out he woke up in a hospital being tended to by Professor Wu. Apparently the Pyro didn't make it. No one knew who he was, not even the surviving members of the Dark Talon. They were going to have him cremated and commit his ashes to the death school so the novices could practice raising spirits. Liam couldn't allow that. He had him buried in the cemetery back home. The only the thing that had prevented Liam from dying alongside him had been his armor, a centimeter less of steel and they would have traveled together into the darkness . He wasn't going to let this kid be forgotten. He even gave him a spot in the crypt, right under his parents.

A cough from the doorway snapped him out of his thoughts. He struggled to hold himself above the bed. Professor Wu was standing there with an angry look on her face, something that Liam had never seen, not even when Alex StrongHand had set fire to the entire Life school. "What's wrong?" inquired Liam, a mild sense of confusion in his voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Liam" grumbled Wu, "It's just that you have a visitor, against doctor's orders."

This really confused Liam. When it came to doctor's orders, no one defied Wu! Especially because he had it on good authority that her and Dworgyn were becoming very... friendly (He had introduced them after all) and while Professor Wu was sweet and caring, Dworgyn could have a very interesting nasty streak. The man was both very creative and a formidable Necromancer, both traits not wanted in an enemy. Regardless of Professor Wu's feelings, Liam was also confused because the only person to visit him in the past 6 months had been his twin brother Karic, and he had only been allowed in because he was a Theurge nearly on par with Professor Wu herself!

"Who is it?"asked Liam slowly, his hand reaching for a sword that was no longer there.

Before Professor Wu could answer a dark figure walked through the doorway and Wu slowly backed out and closed the door behind her. Finally alone, the cloaked figure strode over to Liam's bed. Sitting deep in the bedside chair, the figure lazily began to speak.

"You look absolutely horrible," called out a cold and imperious voice, "Even worse then the first day you walked into my classroom."

"Hello, Cyrus." replied Liam. Of all of the visitors he could have had, Cyrus Drake was the last he wanted to see.

"You've refused to see me ever since Malistaire left Ravenwood, so I figured now was my only chance to speak with you. No doubt any day now Merle will come rolling in here talking about needing a new hero and you'll be whisked away battling who knows what."

Liam made no effort to speak and rolled over, hoping that the brother of the man he had considered to be like a second father would just leave. He couldn't look into those eyes and remember that in three short years he had lost two fathers.

"Normally," Drake continued, "I don't really fraternize with students. Especially not ones who have absolutely no talent for Myth. However, you somehow convinced my Sylvia and my brother that you were special. I know they cared for you deeply and how much Malistaire's betrayal hurt you. I must admit, as wizards go you aren't totally insufferable." At this Drake sounded awkward, as if this was the most emotion he had shown in years. "I just wanted to tell you, there wasn't anything you could have done to stop him from leaving. Losing Sylvia was too massive a blow, it broke him."

Liam pulled the sheets over his face to wipe away tears. The feeling was weird, he had to admit, he hadn't cried since the day his parents had died. Three years yet not one drop fell from his eyes and now Cyrus of all people was making him cry. Cyrus Drake! The man had the emotional potential of a golem!

"One last thing before I go, Liam," intoned Cyrus, reaching into his cloak. " I have these for you," he said as he placed a couple objects on the bedside table. "Firstly, permission to leave the hospital from Headmaster Ambrose and secondly," Cyrus half choked at this, " Adoption papers you need to sign. Before he left, Malistaire and Sylvia officially adopted you and Karic. The piece of jewelry was his Drake family brooch. Wear it with pride, since we now share that name."

Liam Drake flew out of bed and skimmed the papers, finding that it was no cruel joke on the part of Cyrus. In fact the "mean" wizard had even agreed to look after him in case anything happened to Malistaire or Sylvia. Looking up incredulously into Drake's eyes, he smiled. For the first time in 6 months Liam smiled.

Cyrus awkwardly adjusted his robes. "You can me uncle if there are no other students around, but if a single student thinks I have gone soft, I'll feed you to Cerberus."

Liam laughed and hugged Uncle Drake who gasped out "... and NO HUGGING!"

A voice came from the door "Liam why are you hugging Professor Drake?" asked Iridian Stronghand, her head quizzically cocked to one side.

Flustered, Cyrus stormed off shaking his head and muttering something about "damn diviners." As he did this Iridian walked over and Duncan came out from the door way, both of them beaming. Liam swiftly hid the adoption papers and brooch, not knowing how Iridian would take that news. She had killed Malistaire with the very sword attached to her hip.

Duncan laughed "Damn they did a job on you Liam! 6 months in the hospital is definitely a Ravenwood record!" He slapped Liam on the shoulder, and was met with a soul chilling shiver for his troubles. Necromancers had that effect on Duncan.

"Iridian, I see you still keep poor company!" jabbed Liam, smiling and sticking his tongue out at Duncan. "Speaking of which, where are Charlie and Josh?"

The mood in the room suddenly turned very dark, as literal storm clouds formed around Iridian. Duncan bowed his head and looked away from Liam. Iridian turned her head to look into Liam's eyes, her copper hair already dripping from the rain surrounding her armored form. 

"They didn't make it, Liam. Charlie got struck through the heart with a wild bolt, there was no way he could have stopped it. At least his was quick. Josh was fell beneath the waves, we didn't even find his body. He must have drowned."

Liam was shocked. Those two guys had been so strong and full of life. He was sure he would have felt their passing, even in a coma. "Alex?" he asked, "What happened to him?"

This time, Duncan answered.

"We're about to go visit him. We were hoping you would come with us."


End file.
